Fire Emblem Fates: My way
by Bird of the Stars
Summary: War breaks out between Hoshido and Nohr. Follow yung Corrin and company to fix this war.
1. The start of it

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to this "Fire Emblem Fates" story. This story will focus around the "revelations" path. OH BOY, but I have to mention that this story will be a lot of different then the original path. The reason for that is, because I only played the Birthrights version! (Long live European localization)**  
 **But do not worry, I will also use characters that are from the "Conquest" version. Oh yeah, a few characters may feel oc, but that is just my perspective of the characters,** **so deal with it. Last thing, this chapter will resemble chapter 6 of the original game. This will probably be the only chapter that will resemble a chapter of FEF. Well, with that being said, leggo.**

Standard info:

The main character, Corrin, has his default design.

"talking"

 _"thinking"_

* * *

 _"One should not look a given horse in the mouth". A sentence that is relevant to this situation. When I heard the sentence when I was younger I didnt know what it meant. They say that one simple event can change your whole life. Well in my case that is the truth. After being reunited with my lost siblings as well as my biological mother, my mother decided to announcer my return to the people of Hoshido. She gathered the Hoshido Populace at the Shiragi Castle Town and that is where the simple event came in action. A hooded man out of the crowd, took the Ganglari, the sword that, my father, King Garon of Nohr gave to me in order to Serve Nohr. With that sword he caused a magical explosion and killed thousands of innocent citizens of Hoshido, including my mother who only wanted peace._

"My name is Corrin, I thought that I was a prince of Nohr, but I am a prince of Hoshido." Azura stared at Corrin what he just had told.  
Ryoma looked satisfied with what Corrin said and gave him a nod.  
Ryoma walked to his younger brother and gave him a pat. "Indeed Corrin, you are one of us, not one of them." Corrin looked at his brother and gave him a soft smile. "Milord Ryoma!". A soldier rushed to his brother side and bent down to him. "Nohrian forces are invading our borders, sir!". Ryoma looked with a stern face to the soldier.  
"Gather all available soldiers and march with me to the border. We have to take matters in our own hands, we shall defeat those Nohrian scums!".  
"Well said, big brother!", Hinoka said while Sakura behind her gave a small nod.  
"They took the life of our mother, they took the lifes of innocent citizens, they shall pay for it with their life", said an angry Takumi.

A few Hoshidan survivers appeared "Kill those Nohrian people!" "Avenge Queen Mikoto!" "Avenge King Sumeragi!" "Long live Hoshido!" Is what they screamed.

Corrin couldnt believe his ears, war is going to arose what is he supposed to do? Fight against people of Nohr? With a small army of Hoshidan soldiers including the royal family of Hoshido, they marched to the Hoshidan borders.

Corrin, Sakura, Hinoka and Takumi arrived at the Hoshidan border with their soldiers. They saw that Ryoma was on the other side of the bridge and Corrin couldnt believe his eyes.  
He saw his other big brother, Xander. "Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?", said Xander with relieved face. "Big brother, I'm fine, but why are you invading Hoshido?!", said Corrin with a shocked tone.  
"Father told us it is time to show our true strenght! The strenght of Nohr! Join us, brother, and we'll end this quickly! If we conquer Hoshido here and now we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed!".  
"Xander...", Corrin looked at his big brother. He wanted to say something but he got interrupted by Ryoma. Ryoma had an angry look on his face. "Unnecessary bloodshed, what are you talking about. It already happened! You guys killed thousands of innocent citizens of Hoshido. You guys ruined thousands of families!". Ryoma looked at Corrin.  
"Be careful Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!".  
"Ryoma...", Corrin looked at his other big brother.

No one noticed it, but on a hill which was a few meters away from the bridge stood a young man and he looked at the situation.  
"So this is the reason I was called for. I have to say that this is an interesting situation. On the left side there is the Nohrian royal family with their soldiers and on the other side is the Hoshidan royal family with their soldiers.  
Let's see what young Corrin is going to choose. Is he going to side with Nohr or with Hoshido? Either way this is really interesting. Wait something is happening".

"Dont be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!", said Ryoma. "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child! Come home, little prince so we can live as a family once more!", said Xander. "Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!", said Ryoma.  
"No! Nohr is your home Corrin!", screamed Xander. Corrin looked at Xander and then to Ryoma. Ryoma reached his hand to him. "This way!", he said. My lost siblings rushed to his side. "Big sister!", Sakura said. The Nohrian royal family rushed to the side of Xander. Elise couldnt believe her ears. "No! She is my big sister!", she screamed. "We're your family!", said Xander while he reached out his hand to Corrin. Everyone was looking at Corrin. What was he supposed to do? Side with Hoshido, his real family that wants to defend their country or side with Nohr, with the family that grow up with him and wants to conquer Hoshido in order to survive. Both of them are my family, I cannot fight them.

"I... I... I CANT!", screamed Corrin. "I... I wont betray ANYONE!". He looked at Xander. "I wont fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me all these years." Corrin had tears in his eyes.  
"You and Camilla, Leo and Elise, we might not be related by blood but you guys are family to me. You guys have been there for me since I grow up." Xander gave him a satisfied nod.  
"Well said little prince, what ties us together is thicker than blood." Ryoma couldnt believe his ears "What are you saying, Corrin? You would discard your own family to side with those that killed our mother, that killed thousands of innocent Hoshidan citizens". Corrin looked at Ryoma then he looked at Takumi, Sakura and Hinoka. He shaked his head "No, I cannot fight against my Hoshidan siblings either. Ryoma we might have not spend a lot of time together, but... I can feel the connection. You guys were so nice against me when I met you. I could feel the family connection".  
Corrin stood as a proud man, he know what he was supposed to do. He looked at his Hoshidan siblings. "Sakura, Takumi, Ryoma, Hinoka", he said. Then he looked at his Nohrian siblings. "Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise, I love all of you".  
"Corrin what are you trying to say?", said both Ryoma and Xander.  
"Maybe we can talk this out through a political way instead of resolving this problem with a war", he said determined. "Both of you are my family, I love Hoshido and I love Nohr!".  
Xander shaked his head. "Corrin this is sadly not the way to solve things, you may not know this but the people of Nohr have suffered. We have to conquer this country in order to survive!". "You, you are the representive of the Hoshidan Royal family. Let's battle this out here and now and end it!".  
Ryoma gave him a nod "Well said, prince Xander of Nohr!". Ryoma raised his blade and so did Xander. Xander attacked Ryoma with his divine blade, Siegfried, Ryoma anticipated this and blocked it with his divine blade Raijinto.

"FuCK! It is no use. They will not listen to me!", screamed Corrin. Azura and Felicia rushed to his side. "Ah! Im so glad you are safe!. Im here to help you out milord! But which side are we supposed to help if I may ask? Both of them are looking scary", said Felicia.  
Corrin turned to Felicia "Wait, how did you.. Never mind! I'm glad you are safe, Felicia. But we have a problem, Ryoma and Xander are going to clash with each other and they won't listen to me, what am I supposed to do? I cannot fight against my brothers!"  
Azura gave him a pad "Corrin, I have an idea. If we defeat the group closest to us we can grab their attention". Corrin gave a small nod. "Let's do that, Azura and Felicia will you guys help me?".

"I will always assist, milord!", said Felicia.  
"Well, Corrin, I am in the same situation as you, so I will help you", said a determined Azura. "You guys made a correct choice", said an unknown voice. A young guy with a black cloak appeared before them. "I will help you to defeat those soldiers", he said with a grin on this face.  
"Elwind!". A huge wind defeated all the soldiers that were close to them, soldiers of Nohr and Hoshido lay unconcious on the ground. Ryoma and Xander, both of them saw it and stopped with fighting.  
"Tch. Why Corrin? Why would you turn on us this way?. We are your family, we raised you! Why would you do this! If you don't want to support your family, then you are not longer our family. Xander turned to his soldier "Everyone, remember this face, the face of a traitor!", said an annoyed XanderRyoma had the same expression as Xander. "Why would you betray Hoshido?"  
Corrin couldnt give him an answer. What was he supposed to say, that he was a stubborn royalty that couldnt open his eyes? "I thought that you would come back to us, but it appears that I have been living in a fantasy world. So be it Corrin! If you want to be our enemy, to fight against your siblings so be it!".  
Corrin had tears in his eyes "Ryoma, Xander, I..." Azura interrupted him "Corrin, we have to escape, they will not listen to us." The young guy with the black cloak gave her a nod "Indeed I will teleport us away. He turned to Ryoma and Xander and gave them a small grin. "Both of you, prepare yourselves, you guys will need it!".  
And all of them vanished.

A few moments later they arrived at the Astral Realm. Lilith stood in front of Corrin. "Are you okay, Corrin?"  
Corrin gave her a nod "Yeah, Im fine don't worry about me but a lot of stuff happened". He looked to his right and saw that everyone was here, Felicia, Azura and the unknown guy.  
"Thank you for saving us, uhm ... I didnt catch your name" The unknown guy started to laugh.  
"Wow, I forgot to introduce myself. Well here it comes ... My name is Robin, pleased to meet you Corrin."

* * *

Well that was the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let's see how this adventure will role. Before I forget to mention it, I didnt write a "story" for about 3 years so I hope you guys will see some improvement in the long run.  
If you guys liked it or have "criticism" be sure to leave a review!


	2. The real deal starts now

**Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to chapter 2 of Fire Emblem Fates My Way.  
First of all thanks for the reviews and follows, I hope I can write an "decent" story.**

 **Well let's respond at some reviews:**

 **I know that it is "young", but I preffer to say "yung", because it sounds cooler. Mr. Guest reviewer that talked about emotions(Sorry you reviewed as a guest So I don't know your name). Thanks for your review, I hope you can see some improvements in the next chapters! :)**  
 **And for the question if I will pair up Robin, you will see that soon ;)**

* * *

After Robin finished his introduction we decided to call it a day. We went to the mess hall of the Astral Realm.

After we finished our dinner, that was prepared by Felicia and Azura, Robin asked all of us to explore this realm, he told us that it was a good distraction.

I was not so eager to join him, so I declined his offer. After everyone left the mess hall to join Robin on his little expedition, Lilith came to me.

"Corrin, I prepared some sleep places for all of you. Your sleep place is a small house that is located near this mess hall. I recommend that you go to bed early tonight, and

don't worry about the other people, I will inform them about their sleep places after they returned from their expedition".

I tried to give Lilith a soft smile, "Gee, thanks Lilith".

I wanted to leave the mess hall, but before I opened the door Lilith stood in front of me. "Corrin don't bottle it up."

I looked her in the eyes "Thanks Lilith, but don't worry about me". I opened the door and rushed to my sleep place. Truth to Lilith's word, it was really close, when I opened the door of my house there was only a bed with a small table. "Beggars can't be choosers". I plunged myself in my bed and tried to sleep.  
Seconds became minutes, minutes become hours and my eyes were still open.

"URGH I CANNOT SLEEP!", I threw my pillow on the ground. Tears began to emerge and before I knew it I started to cry.

"Why did it have to be this way?!", I banged my left fist against the wall. "This is not fair, why couldn't we talk it out through words!" I banged my other fist against the wall.

"I only wanted to life with both of my families! WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINST THEM". Tears and blood were on both of my knuckles. There was a moment of silence, but it got interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Milord, is everything alright?", said a soft voice.

"No Felicia, everything is not alright". Felicia entered the room and was shocked. "MILORD, what did you do?!" My whole face was covered with snot and tears. Felicia decided to sit next to me on my bed.

"Milor-, no I mean Corrin if you want to talk about it, you know that im here for you". I looked Felicia in her eyes and threw myself on her.

"It.. It is not fair! Ryoma, Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka, Xander, Leo, and Elise I miss all of them!". Felicia stroked my head. "It will be all right"

"NO! it will not be all right! Mother died in front of me, because of my sword! If... IF I DIDNT COME NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED". I tried to punch the wall but Felicia interrupted it, Felicia grabbed my face and pushed it to her upperbody.

"No Corrin, it is not your fault. We will find a solution to all of this, and if we found that solution you will be able to live with both of your families. And dont forget Corrin

you are not alone, you have Sir Robin, Lady Azura and me. Well not that I am usefull, but everyone here believes in you, Corrin".

The words of Felicia, they did something with me. I was not crying anymore and I felt a bit of peace. I wiped the snot and tears of my face.

"Thank you Felicia for your kind words". I tried to give her an earnest smile "And Felicia, you are not useless, you helped me and for that im gratefull".

"N...No problem Milord!" "Haha, dont worry Felicia and you can call me Corrin when we are alone, im not that fond of milord or liege"

"Geez, thanks Corrin. Just go to bed and try to sleep, you look terrible and we need you in top form."

"Why is that Felicia?"

"Well, after breakfast we will have a little war council with Sir Robin, Lady Azura and Lilith. Robin apparently knows a lot about this situation and he thinks that he has a few ideas that will help us".

"Oh, okay, well I guess im going to hit the bed then!"

Felicia left the room, but before she closed the door she stuck her head through door "Good night Corrin". I waved to her and gave her a soft smile "You too Felicia".  
 _Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, Sakura, Xander, Leo, Camilla and Elise, I swear that I will create a peaceful future where all of us can live together as one big family._

* * *

After I finished my breakfast I went to the War Council building. It was a small building with one large table and a few small tables, towards the end of the hall there was a big chalkboard.

Robin stood in front of the chalkboard and waved his hand. "Heey Corrin, glad you could make it. Just sit wherever you want we will start in a few minutes." I gave him a small nod and I decided to sit next to Azura.

"Good morning Azura".

"Good morning Corrin, I hope you slept well".

"Well..." before I could finish my sentence Felicia rushed in the hall and tripped. "Auw that hurts! Sorry that Im late! I broke the plates when I finished the dishes, so I had to clean them up. Im so sorry!"

Robin laughed "Don't worry about it Felicia, it can happen to anyone. Just pick a seat we are going to begin." Felicia blushed and took a seat in front of Corrin and Azura.

"Good morning milord and Lady Azura".

"Good morning Felicia", both of them said.

Robin snapped his fingers. "Good morning everyone, I hope you guys slept well. In today's war council we will talk about a few things. I just want to mention a few things before we start.

Ask questions after I'm done with my story. The reason for that is, because time is viable at the moment and maybe my story can answer your question". Everyone gave him a small nod.

"Good. So first of all we are going to reevaluate the situation. We will start with the Nohrian invasion. Nohrian tried to invade Hoshido multiple times, but it didn't work out

because Queen Mikoto had a barrier around Hoshido that zoned off the Nohrian forces, but because we saw Nohrian soldiers on the Hoshido border it means that something happened with the queen.

Corrin can you tell me more about it?", Robin looked at Corrin. Corrin "W... Wel..." was all he could say. "Corrin, I know that it is hard to talk about it, but it is necessary

that we know what exactly happened to queen Mikoto, you were the only one from us that was present at that event, please tell us". Corrin gave him a small nod and took a deep breath.

"I was asked by my fat-, I meant king Garon to check out an outpost on the border between Nohr and Hoshido. I was accomponied by: Gunther, Felicia and Hans. Hans betrayed us and attacked a few Hoshido soldiers that were on the lookout. After we defeated the soldiers of Hoshido, Hans turned on us and pushed me and Gunther of the bridge. After I was saved by Lilith, she transported me back to the border.

When I arrived there a few Hoshido soldiers captured me and brought me to Castle Shirasagi. That was when I met my mother Queen Mikoto, she told me when I was a little boy that I was kidnapped by King Garon. After I spend some time with my lost siblings, my mother decided that she wanted to announce my return to the people of Hoshido." Tears started form in my eyes "*Snik*, my mother brought me and my lost siblings to Shirasagi Castle Town a lot of citizen were gathered for this moment, but suddenly something happened. A hooded man, took control of my Sword, the Ganglari that I received from King Garon and caused an magical explosion. My mother, Queen Mikoto shielded me from the explosion and she died because of it. WAAAAH, mother I miss you so much!". Azura hold my hand when I was telling the story and I could feel more strength in her hand when I told how my mother I died. She is in the same boat as me, she got raised by my mother Queen Mikto.

"*Sniff*, thank you Corin for telling us the story, if u want to drink a glass of water feel free to do it", said Robin.

"Im fine Robin, don't worry about me. I hope that information is enough for you."

"Yeah it is, thank you Corrin. Okay so what I could understand from Corrin's story is that King Garon played a big role in this". Everyone in the room was shocked, except Azura. Corrin couldnt believe his ears, his "father" is the reason that his mother Queen Mikoto died.

"And not only that, I believe that you, Corrin were also a target. I think that King Garron wanted to kill both you and your mother!" People in the war council started to talk.

"Why would King Garon kill Corrin, if he wanted to kill him he could have done it way earlier", said Azura.

"Maybe the attack was not meant for Corrin, it was a huge explosion after all", said Lilith.

"Calm down, I know it is strange to say but let me finish", said Robin on a calm tone. "Okay, the reason why I think that Corrin was also a target is because, the way how it went. A hooded man used the sword of Corrin, the Ganglari to create a big magical explosion that would cost thousands of Hoshidan lives, including the live of your mother.  
But that is strange, you guys may ask why, well the reason for that is, because he used the sword of Corrin to create the big magical explosion. If I wanted to kill the queen,  
I would have done the preparation by myself, and not use a sword of someone else. So if we assume that he wanted to use the Ganglari for the explosion that must mean that he knew that the sword was present at the announcement and from who would he know that?"  
Robin pointed with his finger to a portrait that was on the chalkboard "King garon!"  
"But that doesn't answer the question, but let's ask yourselves why would you do so much effort to kill someone? If I wanted to kill the queen, I would have used that sword to slash her to death, but he choose to do it with an big explosion and that was an conscious choice. Ask yourselves, what is the big advantage of an explosion? The answer is, there is a big chance of collateral damage, and because we know that you, Corrin were close to the source of the explosion we can assume that King Garon wanted to kill you and your mother, Queen Mikoto!". Everyone in the room was silent, and tried to puzzle what Robin just had said. It was silent in the room for a few seconds.

"That makes sense", said Azura while Felicia gave her a small nod.

Corrin tried to understand what Robin just told him and it all made sense to him. "So you think that King Garon is behind this?"

"No Corrin, I cannot say that for certain, but I can say that he has a big role in this. So, now you guys knows that, let's start with the real problem. The war"

Robin pointed his fingers to the map that showed us Hoshido and Nohr. "Our first problem is soldiers, we only have 4 soldiers, including me. Even though you have me it is not enough to fight against two countries that have more then 5 soldiers. Everyone chuckled on his last statement.  
"So the first thing we have to do is look for allies. Our second problem, but not our biggest problem, is how we are going to approach this. We cannot fight against 2 armies at the same time, and remember we are fighting for peace and not to conquer a country. So we cannot hire mercenaries to kill all those soldiers. So my proposal is, that we have to look for allies and strong soldiers. People that want to fight for justice and peace. So now you guys know that what is your opinion?"

"I can totally agree with your idea", said Azura.

"There seems nothing wrong with it, so I am in Sir Robin", said Felicia.

"We are fighting for peace, if you think that this is the correct way Robin, I will follow you!", said Corrin.

"Hold on, yung Corin. Yung Corin, you are the prince of Hoshido and the wannabe prince of Nohr, that means that you are the leader of our group. I am only a simple tactician,

that knows his fair way of fighting, that defeated Nohrian and Hoshidian soldiers in a matter of seconds. What I meant to say is, I will follow you.", said Robin.

Corrin laughed at him "True, guys we will fight for a future where people from Nohr and Hoshido can live together in harmony. In order to do that we have to look for allies

that share the same sympathies with us!"

"Well, copying something that I said will make a lot smarter", said Robin with a sly grin. "Well that is it for this war council! Everyone dismissed!".

After Robin dismissed us everyone left the War Council Hall. I couldnt see Robin with Felicia, Lilith or neither Azura so I decided to look for him. Lucky for me he was still at the War Council Hall, he was cleaning up a few things.

"Hey Robin!"

"Oh hey Corrin, did you forget something?"

"Yeah Robin, can you tell me more about yourself?"

* * *

 **Well that is it for chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just want to say one thing. Corin will grow as a leader, but it requires time for him in order to grow.**

 **Well if you liked it or have critism please review.**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	3. Robin his past

Welcome to chapter 3, I hope you guys will enjoy it!

* * *

"Robin, can you tell something about yourself?"

Robin looked at me with a confused face "May I ask why?"

"Well, I really want to know you Robin. I want us to be friends and in order to be friends there should be no secrets between us. Robin, I need you to win this war, but I don't want to be a cold leader of an army. I want to be friends with the people that fight for the same ideals as me."

Robin stood there and listened to every word what I said "You may not know this Robin, but I grew up in isolation. The only friends that I have besides Felicia and Lilith is actually ... no one. So please let me be your friend". Robin was quiet for a few seconds, and that is when he gave me a small nod.

"Sure, yung Corin. Please take a seat." I took a seat and made sure that I was seated correctly.

"For starters, my name is Robin. I come from a place that is called Ylisse. There I was the tactician of the shepards. The shepards were kind of like a small elite army.  
It was not your avarage army, you had a dark mage who was obsessed with blood, a pegasus knight who tripped over everything, a great knight that loved to collect pebbles to protect the prince, a princess that came from the future to stop the fell dragon and the crown prince of Ylisse, named Chrom. The shepards did a lot of super dangerous missions and one of those mission could determine the state of the world."

 _"Long ago in a place far, far away..."_

* * *

A lot of people could say that a final fight that could determine the safety of the world would have an epic location. In our case it was true, we were standing atop the flying  
fell dragon! Everyone of the shepards had a determined look in their face. I thought back to the night were Tiki told us that there were two options to defeat Grima.  
"You can defeat the fell dragon in two ways, let Chrom sing a lullaby with the Falchion and put him to sleep temporarily, or use the beautiful voice of Robin to sing a lullaby, after Grima heard the lullaby sang by Robin he will die and he can never come back".

 _"You are lying, Robin"_

 _"Do you really have to ruin this moment Corrin?"_

 _I laughed at Robbin "Sorry, but imagine you are singing Lullaby in order to kill a gigantic dragon that is so fucking hilarious!"_

 _"Anyway in order to kill this Fell Dragon we had to make a choice. If Chrom would kill the Fell Dragon with the Flachion, he would only defeat him temporarily. But, if I killed the Fell Dragon, he would be destroyed. Forever but at one cost, namely my life because Grima and I share the same life."_

I was slowly walking to 'the end of my life'. When I looked to my sides I could see all my friends holding off the Risen. Chrom and Lucina stood in front of the avatar of the Fell Dragon.  
"Well well well, look who we have here a pathetic little prince and a princess who couldn't save her own time", said Grima.

"I come to end you!", yelled Chrom.

"Grima you may have defeated us in the future, but we will defeat you here and now!", yelled Lucina.

"ARROGANT MORTALS! TAKE THIS!" Grima released dark spikes from the ground to hit both Lucina and Chrom.

"Arggh!", screamed Lucina and Chrom.

" **MWHOEHAHA, I ... WILL END THIS! TASTE THE BREATH OF DESPAIR, THE BREATH OF THE FELL DRAGON!** "  
 _A large ball of fell breath headed for Chrom and Lucina. Both of them thought it was over, well lucky for them a handsome tactician was near._

" **Cyclone defense**!", I used my arcwind tome to create a huge cyclone to block the large ball of fell breath.

" **LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE... RETURN TO ME ... WE CAN RULE TOGETHER**!"

"Not on my watch Grima, I will end this here and now! For the future!.

" **Thorn**!", both of us used thorn at the same time. Our thorns clashed against each other and caused for a huge explosion. I used that moment to get closer to Grima.

When I was in front of Grima I picked up my Levin Sword.

"This is the end Grima!", I slashed Grima with my Levin Sword, the Levin Sword remained stuck in Grima his body.

" **YOU ... MEANT THIS IS THE END FOR YOU FOOLISH MORTAL**!"  
I gave him a sly grin. "No, this is the end for you". Out of Robin his pockets for spheres appeared, they had the color of green, red, yellow and purple. The Levin Sword absorbed the spheres. "Those are the spheres of magic, magic in one of it purest forms!Time to tip the scales Grima, leggo! **Omni blast**!" A huge blast that had the colors of red, green, yellow purple came out of the tip of the Levin Sword, the blast connected with Grima what caused for a huge explosion.

After all the dust from the explosion vanished I could see that Grima lay on the ground. I turned around to see Chrom, I felt that I was getting weaker and saw that dark energy left my body.

"Gods, Robin... no!"

"Thank you, Chrom. For everything. Tell the others... my last thoughts were of them ... I love them. And ... tell my daughter ... that she doesn't have to worry  
that she lost her memories ... she will create a lot of new ones ... Chrom please take care of her ... May we meet again Chrom, in a better life I hope haha!"

I did the V for victory pose and waved to Chrom and that is when I vanished and everything turned black.

* * *

"Wait, Robin, if all of this happened, are you not supposed to be ... dead?, asked Corrin.

"Yep, I am. I even chatted with Grima in the afterlife. Apperently if he succeeeded he wanted to kill all the vegetables in the world"

"Wait are you for real?"

"Yep, that guy really has a problem with it. But back to the story, after I 'died', and finished my conversation with Grima a voice spoke to me. That voice turned out to be Naga, the leader of the Divine Dragons and the enemy of Grima.

"Robin, slayer of Grima, congratulations that u managed to slay Grima. You are allowed to return back to your previous life, but I have to warn you, we have a huge problem at the moment"

"*sigh*, what kind of problem are we talking about?"

"Two kingdoms, the kingdom of Nohr and Hoshido are at the brink of war. I need you Robin, to help prince Corrin of Nohr and Hoshido to win this war."

"Wait before I will answer your question, prince of both Hoshido and Nohr. The kingdom that are going to fight against each other is that not strange?"

"It isn't Sir Robin, but there is another reason I need your help. If you cannot intervene, it will have huge consequences for Ylisse, Plegia and Regna Farox and I am not talking about the good ones. The people that you love will be in danger, so Robin will you help?"

"... Yes I will help this 'Corrin', but on one condition only: Naga can you tell Chrom that I'm still alive and that I will come back soon?",

"If that is your condition, then yes. Sir Robin I will send you to the moment where Corrin will pick his side. Will it be Hoshido or Nohr? I wish you all the best of luck Robin!"

"And that is how I met you Corrin". I gave him a small nod. I thought about the story 'it has to be true'.

"That is a lot to take in, Robin"

"So what do you think about it?", said Robin on a serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"That part of me is the Fell Dragon"

I was silent for a few seconds. I gathered my thoughts for a few seconds until I knew what I wanted to say.

"I don't care and let me explain that. First of all Robin you are a good person, I can see that, and second of all it doesn't matter if you are Grima or not.  
I believe that in this world u need a balance of light and dark. You know, that ying yang stuff and I think that Grima is part of it".

Robin gave me a soft smile "For a prince who grew up in isolation you are pretty smart" I blushed at his comment.

"Gee, thanks Robin."

Robin noticed that I blushed. "Haha, haha! Look at you! You are blushing, is the yung one not suited for compliments?"

"Shut... up!" both of us laughed. There were even tears that appeared from my eyes, that is how hard I laughed.

"So now you know my story Corrin, I hope that u can tell your story in the near future".

"Wait ... Why in the near future and not now?"

"Because we have a guest" Robin pointed to Felicia who stood in front of the exit of the War Council Hall.

Felicia was shocked that Robin pointed at her, she started to blush and almost tripped when she walked to Corrin and Robin.

" **I DIDNT MEAN TO EAVESDROP ... IONLYWANTEDTOSAYTHATWEFOUNDANEWALLYIMSORRYTHATIEAVESDROPPEDPLEASEDONTHATEMESIRROBIN!** "

"Wait, what?", was all what I could say.

* * *

 **Well this was chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it, to be honest it was a difficult chapter to write.**

 **Let's hope that the next chapter will be a bit better then this one. Before I forget to mention, the ally that is going to join the army will be a "huge surprise" for you guys.**  
 **So speculate in the reviews, who you guys think that is going to join this army.**


	4. The Mysterious Middle Aged Man

**Welcome to chapter 4!**

 **OMG, I finally purchased Fire Emblem Revelations. On the 25th of June I will go to Indonesia to visit family. Hopefully I can finish that game when I'm there :). This chapter will focus the new ally. I just want to say that he is not an "original character". He is a character that is related to the Fire Emblem series.  
Without further ado, let's get right into the story!**

* * *

 _People would say that arriving in a strange world without food is a bad thing, I beg the differ, all I could say that this is a valuable learning experience._ _Surive in the nature with only the available resources that you have, that builds character, that what I lost a few years ago. After I left my original world,  
_ _I was seeking for enlightening, I wanted to start over. I am still wondering how I lost myself. There was only one thing I had to do, and I still managed to lose sight of that_ _and do something totally different. I was such a fool to think that I was ready to lead a country. With this journey I hope that I can rise again._

"...Pah, there is no edible stuff here except meat from the animals." _Let's see, if I remember correctly I spotted a village on the edge of the forrest, which is an hour walk._  
 _If I can manage to kill an animal and trade that for money then I can purchase stuff. With that money I can buy a vegitarian meal or at least purchase some vegetables to make a meal out of it, in order to maintain a healthy body. Luckily for me I learned quickly how to hunt with my special training, my special training consisted of: Collecting edible fruit/vegetables, hunting, fighting and meditation._

 _His eyes fluttered off towards the west, in the distance he saw a beautiful and large deer._  
 _It seems that luck is on my side today, well they say that the strongest survives and that is true. I hope deer that u had a beautiful life, even though u are defenseless, only the strongest will survive. Pick my axe, aim it towards the deer, take a deep breath and..._

"Gotcha! ... **I MEAN I EXPECTED MORE OUT OF YOU DEER!** "

 _I have to say this is quite a catch, I think this will suffice the townpeople to give me enough money for a decent meal._  
 _Well, an hour walk to the village, I could use that as a cooling down for my midday training._

After walking for an hour he reached his destination. The village, also known as Heitaiyou, was a peaceful village. The village is located east of Castle Shirasagi which is close to the border with theirneighbor Nohr. The village was peaceful, but a bit to quiet. When I entered the the village I could see the market stalls, but no sellers. Another strange thing was, there were no children outside. The weather was beautiful like always and it was afternoon, so it didn't make any sense that there were no children playing outside. When I walked further in the village I could see that people were hiding in their houses.

 _Something must be happening, well there is only one way to find it out._

I went to the first house that I saw and knocked at the door. After a good 20 seconds someone opened the door. It was an elderly man, probably in his sixties.

"A good afternoon sir, I will keep it short, I want to offer a trade, I want to offer you this deer in exchange for a few crops".

"Are you Nohrian?"

I looked strangely at him, _what is a Nohrian?_ "No Sir, I'm not a Nohrian. Im just a traveller that wants to make a deal."

"Well boy, you got yourself a deal. Come inside, we will prepare a delicious dinner for you"

"But...", before I could finish my sentence, the elderly man called to his wife. "Honey, we have a guest tonight and guess what. He gave us a deer in exchange for a few crops!"

"Did you ask him if he is sure, darling? You know that it is hard to get meat nowadays."

"If I may ask, what did your wife meant with it is hard to get meat nowadays?"

"Since the war started it is hard to get meat. People who are capable to fight were asked if they could support the Hoshidian army to defend us against the people from Nohr, but our farmers and animals have been captured by the Nohrians. You see we live close to the border and we don't have an army that has been stationed here yet. So the Nohrians can take everything what they want, we are lucky that we have a few vegetables in our garden."

"And yet, you invite me for dinner?"

"Yeah boy, you look like someone that didn't have a proper meal for 10 days, so I insist that u have dinner with us!"

"Thank you sir, is there any way that I can help your village?"

"Well, if you could fight against 20 soldiers of the Nohrian and defeat them then y..."

" **ONLY 20 THAT IS NOTHING** , I meant that is an amount that I can handle. If you could give me some information about those "soldiers" during dinner then I will defeat them personally for you."

After dinner I went to the main square of the village. According to the information that I received from the elderly man Nohrian soldiers came to collect on every Wednesday at the main square of the village. I told the elderly man that everyone had to stay inside for their own safety and what I could see is that he did his job. I waited for a few minutes until a group of soldiers arrived.

A middle aged man stepped forward. "So you are the one that will give us the tol eh? Well hurry up I don't have all the time in the world"

"I have pity for your soldiers, that they have to listen to someone who is so pathetic.", I said with a smirk on my face.

"... WHAT DID YOU SAY?", he wanted to pick his sword but before he had the chance, he was already on the ground, crying in pain. The soldier looked at his stomach and saw there was a huge cut on it. The mysterious man had an axe in his and stood on the other side of his army.

"... **FOOLISH FOOL, DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD HURT ME? YOU'RE A DISGRACE AS A SOLDIER**." I saw the fear of the soldiers in their eyes. " **DONT THINK THAT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU , THE SOLDIERS OF NOHR HAVE HURTED THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE. YOU WILL PAY WITH IT, AND DONT WORRY I WILL NOT FALL SO LOW TO KILL YOU. I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS THE SAME TREATMENT WHAT YOU DID TO THEM**. **I WILL TORTURE YOU** ,  
before I forget the name is Walib. **REMEMBER THAT NAME NOHR!** "

* * *

"The guy, that has the name of Walib defeated 20 Nohrian soldiers in a matter of seconds. What I could hear from people is that he is super strong, Sir Robin I think that we should recruit him.", said Felicia.

"Hmm... I think you are right, I want to go there for two reasons: We have to recruit this 'Walib' and from what I could understand is that this Heitaiyou has no army. Knowing the Nohrians they will send a lot of soldiers to defeat this guy and even destroying the city. Corrin, you, Felicia and Azura have to go to Heitaiyou. Lilith told me that she could teleport you to the entrance of the village, I will come later. Oh yeah before I forget to mention, since all of us are on the "wanted list" of Nohr and Hoshido wear disguise.

"So, we're kind of spies Sir Robin?", said Felicia with twinkles in her eyes.

"Well... yeah?"

"Amazing!"

"Sure Robin, but why would you come later?"

"I need to do some preperation before I go Corrin."

* * *

 **Well this is the chapter, sorry that it is a short chapter :(**

 **If you liked it, please review I fucking love to read "good" and "bad" reviews.**

 **Ciao ciao!**


	5. The Dark Forest

**Oh my god I'm finally back from my vacation to Indonesia. I have to say that my vacation was super cool. It was really amazing to see my family again :D Met my baby nephew, he was so cute :D I really wanted to upload this chapter as soon as possible, but I suffered from a disease while I was in Indonesia. The so called "Dengue fever". Well I have to sick out this one so wish me good luck :D While I was in Indonesia I also played Fire Emblem Revelations, I was so close to complete the game but one of my nieces accidently deleted all my safe files. Riperino.**

 **But what were my thoughts about the game?**

 **I think that this path was kinda decent, I really enjoyed the story of this path. The only things that I didn't like were these:**  
 **There was no new class for Noble (for example Valla Noble) the other thing that disturbed, a lot of units were underpowered when they joined, and I'm not talking about underpowered but really really underpowered. For example Rinkah, she was around level 4/5 where the enemies were around level 10.**

 **(Oh yeah fuck chapter 9 of Revelations, holy fuck that chapter gave me tons of headache).**

 **Well without further, let's get right into this chapter.**

* * *

After Robin proposed his idea to Corrin and Felicia they decided to wake up Azura and leave immediately. Corrin and Azura wore dark robes while Felicia wore an ninja costume.

Corrin told Lilith that she had to teleport them far away from the village. Corrin didn't want to attract any attention from Nohrians or Hoshidans, so Lilith teleported them  
near a big forest.

"If you passed this forest Lord Corrin, you will find the village Heitayou", said Lilith.

"Alright! Thanks Lilith! You are a big help!", said Corin with a big smile.

"Tee hee, your welcome Lord Corrin. All of you, I wish you the best of luck, bye bye!"

After everyone gave Lilith their thanks,Lilith disappeared. Everyone checked if they had everything, after the little check the group decided to enter the forrest.  
The journey was not without any danger. There were a lot of dangerous animals andit was really easy to get lost in the forest.

After two days of travelling:

"Are we getting any closer to Heitayou?", asked Corrin

"Well Corrin... I could answer that question if someone brought a map!", said Azura, slightly irritated.

"Heey, that is not my fault, I asked Felicia to bring us a map", said Corrin while he pointed to Felicia.

"Well, I may have not bring a map for us, but I brought this!", Felicia opened her hand and revealed a sea compass.

"Ninjas used this stuff in order to navigate, cool right?!", said Felicia with twinkles in her eyes.

"Uhm... Felicia, I really hate to say it but first of all ninjas didn't use a sea compass, pirates used them", said Corrin.

"And second, it is not usefull since we do not know the direction the village is locate", said Azura

"So that means that I ruined this whole mission? IMSOSORRY!"

"Don't worry Felicia everyone makes mistakes, right Corrin?",

"Y... Yeah! Everyone can make mistakes, it is pretty normal. Actually, yesterday I also made a mistake, I wanted to clean up a table. It was covered with paper, so I threw those

papers away. In the end it turned out it were importants papers that were belonging to Robin."

"*Sniff* R.. Really? U throw the papers of Sir Robin away?"

"Yeah, it happens to the best of us so do not worry Felicia, everything will be fine",

"Corrin, Felicia be quiet for a second I thought I heard something", said Azura.

Felicia gave Azura a small nod. She climbed in a tree to get a better view. The track ahead of them looked deserted. There was no movement among the bushes and there

was neither a sound to betray a hidden enemy, but Felicia spotted something. The leaves on the road were pounded flat.

"People passed through here", whispered Felicia.

Corrin and Azura gave her a small nod. It could mean two things; An army passed here and is already in the village or there is an army stationed nearby in the forrest.

"We have to be careful, there is a bountie on your head Corrin", whispered Felicia.

"Indeed Felicia, but you should also be careful there is also a bountie on your head", said Corrin.

Felicia was still checking out of their was any form of danger. The only problem that Felicia noticed that it was way to quiet in the forrest. The birds had stopped with their singing.

"We've got trouble Lord Corrin and Lady Azura, we have to get out of here!", said Azura. But it was already to late.

The group heard a battle cry in the forrest and one axe was thrown at them. Ducking at the very last second, Corrin dodged the iron throwing axe targeted for his head.

"Prepare to fight!", said Corrin.

A moment later a troop of mercenaries burst from the bushes on all sides and charged towards them. The group of Corrin, Azura and Felicia formed a circle to protect each other.

"We will not lose!", said Corrin. Corrin took Yato and used it to defend himself from the slashes of the mercenaries. Azura and Felicia were holding their own. Azura used her

Brass Naginata to deflect the attacks of the mercenaries, while Felicia threw iron daggers to defeat the mercenaries from a distance.

"Corrin, there are to many of them!", screamed Azura.

"We have to keep fighting, we need to get to Heitayou!", said Corrin.

Another mercenarie appeared in front of Azura. Azura tried to defend herself, but the mercenary managed to disarm Azura.

"This is the end for you girl", said the mercenary.

Corrin and Felicia noticed that Azura got disarmed. Both of them tried to help her but they were blocked by other mercenaries.

"Azura, no!"

"Oh my god Lady Azura!"

Before the mercenary could finish his attack on Azura, he fell down on the ground. A Steel Shuriken stuck out of his body.

Suddenly a ninja appeared in front of Azura.

"Lady Azura, are you alright?",

"Kaze?! What are you doing here", asked Azura

"Saving you of course, come on we have to defeat those mercenaries!", said Kaze.

"Kaze, I'm so glad that you are here! But there are to many of them!", said Corrin.

"That is the reason I brough some backup!", said Kaze.

20 mercenaries appeared out of the brushes and rushed to Kaze, Felicia, Azura and Corrin. The mercenaries tried to reach them, but before they could that

a bolt of light hitted the mercenaries.

"We have to retreat! We will get you next time Corrin and Azura!", said one of the mercenaries. One of the mercenaries thew a smoke ball on the ground. After the smoke disappeared the mercenaries were nowhere to be seen. A few seconds later, Robin jumped out of a tree and landed on the ground in front of the group.

"Is everyone alright?", asked Robin.

"I'm fine, said Corrin, Azura and Kaze.

"Auw, it hurts", said Felicia.

Robin turned his attention to Felicia and saw there was a huge cut on her arm. There was a little blood on it.

"We have to tend it immediately, does anyone have a Vulnerary?",

"I got it!", said Kaze. Kaze gave the Vulnerary to Robin. Robin gave him a small nod and took the Vulnerary of Kaze.

"Felicia it will sting a little bit, be strong, I know you can do it", said Robin reassuring. He opened the Vulnerary and applied

it on the wound.

"Auw ... it stings, but thanks Lord Robin", said Felicia with a slight blush.

"No problem, I will use bandage to cover the wound. After I'm finished we will leave this forest. Kaze knows the way pretty well around this forrest", said Robin.

After Robin applied the bandage on the wound of Felicia. The group followed Kaze to get out of the forrest.

* * *

"Thank you so much Walib for defeating those soldiers", said the old man.

"No problem, mister can I ask for your name?", said Walib.

"My name is Caleb, nice to meet you Walib", he offered his hand which Walib gladly accepted.

"Caleb, can I ask something? Can you ask the other villagers if there any healers in this village. I have a feeling that the Nohrian soldiers will return  
and in order to defeat them I may need their help."

"I will see what I can do for you, just go back to my house if there any healers in this village they will come to my house. Just wait and rest there, okay?"

Walib gave him a small nod and went to the house of Caleb. After he knocked on the door and was greeted by the wife of Caleb he took a chair and sat waiting for a good hour, Caleb returned with two mysterious persons. Both of them wore cloaks.

"These are the healers that I could find for you, be nice to them Walib. They are new in the village, but both of them are really nice.  
They are helping the villagers in whatever way they can."

"I will Caleb, thanks for saying that. Both of you come outside, there is a lot that we have to discuss for tomorrow."

Both persons gave a small nod and left the house.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is a short one! I promise that the next chapter will be way bigger. Thanks for reading this chapter, my name is Arend and I see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Walib his masterplan

**Hello everybody and welcome to another chapter! I really want to apologise for the fact that I didn't update the story for 3 weeks. The reason for that is, because this chapter was really hard to write. Well with that being said; let's get started!**

* * *

It was early in the morning, the orange glow of the sun had just begun to warm the land. A fresh morning breeze flourished over Heitaiyou, normally everyone was asleep in Heitaiyou, but in this case one man was awake.  
The man known as Walib just finished his morning meditation, this morning meditation was part of his training, he wanted to seek enlightenment.  
He stared at the houses that were part of Heitaiyou, . The village was small, the streets were empty, but you could feel that there was peace in the village.

"I have to protect this village from those Noxian soldiers, truly I hope that they will provide a bigger challenge then the previous time", said Walib to the sun. It, of course didn't answer back.

Walib walked back to the house of Caleb, during his walk he saw vendors set up their sales stall. He walked quietly along the stalls, the vendors waved at him and screamed thank you at him. Walib waved back at them and gave a small bow. _So this is the feeling that they had when they liberated my people from my reign. That is quite intresting._

After a mere 5 minutes Walib arrived at the house of Caleb. When he entered the house he noticed that no one was awake, so he decided to make breakfast for himself, he made a plain sandwich with lettuce and cheese. After he was finished with making the plain sandwich he took his sandwich with a glass of water to the living room. Walib picked up a chair and sat down.

"I cannot see how these fools of nobles cannot enjoy a simple sandwich. Even if it is a plain sandwich, something simple can easily surpass something that is complex or complicated", commented Walib while he was eating his sandwich.

Walib heard footsteps coming from above, a crackling sound predominates the house. The door of the room, where Walib was located, went open. When the door was open it revealed Caleb the owner of the house. Caleb, who just woke up schratched at his head and gave a small yawn. He went to the chair that was in front of Walib and plopped himself down on the chair.

"Good morning Walib, I hope you had a good night rest", he said on a half-awake tone.

"Good morning Caleb, yes I had a pleasent night rest thank you for asking", he commented.

"That is good to hear, if you are intrested in coffee there should be a few coffee beans left in the kitchen." Walib gave Caleb a small nod and continued with eating his sandwich. It was silent in the room for a few minutes until Caleb decided to break the silence. "Oh yeah what are your plans for today?"

"I will meet up with those two healers from yesterday so we can prepare ourselves for the attack of Noxus. We have to do a lot of stuff"

"That is good to hear Walib." Caleb gave a small yawn. "I think I'm going back to bed. If you need something don't hesitate to wake me up. Good luck with the preperation Walib."

After Caleb left the room Walib quietly finished his sandwich. When he finished his sandwich, he picked up some weapons, papers and a pencil. These items were of great importance for the meeting with the two healers. Walib opened the door and left the house, he walked towards the centre of the village, which was the place where the healers would wait for him. After a short walk of 10 minutes, he arrived at the meeting point. He saw that the two healers were their, still wearing their cloaks.

This was the first time for Walib that he could see the healers or to be specific their faces. Both healers appeared to be female healers who were in their young teens. One of them had blond hair, while the other had a dark pink hair.

"H-hello Walib, S-sir",

"Good morning, Mister Walib"

"Good morning to both of you, just call me Walib. I'm not a person for honorifics" Walib looked in their eyes and he could see that both of them were shocked. He expected a reaction out of them, but they gave none. The girls were looking with shocked eyes at Walib, they were astonished. It was silent for a minute until the girl with the dark pink hair decided to speak.

"W-Walib, do you not re-recognise us?"

Walib shook his head. Both of the girls looked at each other and gave a small nod. The girl with the blond hair walked up to Walib and put her hand forward.  
"My name is Elise it is nice to meet you Walib!" Walib accepted the hand gave a small hand shake. "It is a pleasure to meet you Elise".  
"My name is S-Sakura. I-it is nice to m-meet you!", said Sakura while she gave a small bow. Walib responded with a polite bow "It is also a pleasure to meet you Sakura".  
Walib look at the girls and chuckled, _yes those girls have the potential to help me with my plan. I can see in their eyes that they are honest people and are willing to help the villagers. But I don't know why but I have a feeling that they are hiding something from me. For example, why are they wearing cloaks and why were they shocked at the fact that I did not recognise them. Nevertheless that is not important, I have to see if they can help me with my plan._

"Sakura and Elise, can you guys please take a look at this paper". Walib was trying to draw as fast possible after he was finished he showed his creation to Sakura and Elise. Sakura and Elise both looked at the paper, they saw that a man was drawn in front of the fountain of Heitayou, a lot of "x" marks were drawn in front of the man and two circles were drawn behind the fountain. "This is the formation for our plan, I will now explain it in great detail"

After the explanation, Sakura and Elise gave a small nod. They agreed with the plan.

"So Walib, do you need any help with the preparations?"

"Actually I do, Sakura can you go to Caleb for me. If u arrived there ask him if he has any sugar and nitrate earth. If he doesn't have that, ask Caleb if he knows someone who has it". Sakura gave a small nod "I w-will do my best!". "Elise, talk with the villagers of Heitaiyou and ask if all of them can come to the fountain. Let's see, the villagers have to be there at 2 o'clock. Elise gave a salut "You are on it sir!".

* * *

 **Well the next chapter of the story will be the closer of this "Walib Arc". I will promise that the next chapter will be a big one. But what is the plan of Walib? If you guys have any speculations, post it in the review section.**

 **Ciao ciao!**


End file.
